


True Friendship

by Cartoonguru



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: All Humans, F/M, Friendship, Moving, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonguru/pseuds/Cartoonguru
Summary: All human Au. When Sprig moved to the city, he didn't expect he would end up teaching a girl his age what a true friendship is like
Kudos: 16





	1. moving in and meeting the girls

Sprig looked out the window, his eyes wide with excitement. The sight of the busy city streets was a new and interesting experience for him. He imagined all the fun things he will be able to do once they settle in. Speaking of which.

"Hop Pop?"

"Yes, boy?"

"Why are we moving to this city, after years of living out in the countryside?"

Hop Pop sighed, "I was offered a much better job that will help me provide for you two?"

"Then why are you upset about it?" Polly asked.

"It was hard to accept it and give up the farm."

Sprig and Polly gave each other a knowing look. They both knew how much their grandfather liked to stick to the old ways. Thankfully, he wasn't completely close mined to more modern ways. Sprig placed his hand in his pocket and touched his phone for a few seconds. It was hard to convince Hop Pop to buy him 1, until the old man saw all the wonderful features and relented.

"Well, I am excited to see what the city life has for us," Sprig said with excitement.

"You know boy. Sometimes, I wish I had your optimism."

"Let's just hope Sprig doesn't do anything stupid again."

Sprig gave Polly an annoyed look before deciding to look out the window again. For a few moments he saw 3 girls around his age, sitting out in front of an ice cream shop, with ice cream cones in their hands. 1 had long blonde hair in a ponytail and another had short brown hair, with light brown skin. He didn't have enough time to make out the appearance of the third girl. Oh well. He will most likely never see them again and even if he does, he won't recognize them.

"Sprig?" Polly asked.

"Yes?"

Do you think we will be able to make some new friends?"

"Of course!" Sprig exclaimed, "Who wouldn't be friends with us?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Besides, we can still contact Ivy, Maddie, and the others."

"Not to mention Sylvia," Hop Pop added, "Another reason I am glad you talked me into getting us phones, boy."

"What about me?" Polly asked annoyed.

"You are still too young Polly," Hop Pop said sternly, "Heck, I was even considering not buying 1 for Sprig and just getting 1 for myself."

"You were?" Sprig asked completely shock.

"Why so surprise boy? You are one of the least mature and responsible kids I have ever seen, but I decided to test you and buy you 1 anyway."

"Right," Sprig said sheepishly.

"Relax boy. You have done a good job taking care of it," Hop Pop assured him.

"Thanks."

"I trust you will continue to."

"Lucky," Polly mumbled.

Sprig smiled and pulled out his phone. He turned it on and checked his messages.

_Sprig, I hope you have a fun and safe trip. I also hope you won't forget me and your old life. You better stay in touch or I will hunt you down and tackle you until you beg for mercy._

_Sprig, fate certainly has a funny way of doing things my future husband. Don't think because you are moving away we won't get together, so keep in touch or you will know the true meaning of curses._

Sprig chuckled after reading both Ivy and Maddie's threats. Both girls are being silly. Of course he will stay in touch with them. He did had to admit Maddie's message was creepy and unsettling, but she was a nice girl. Still, he will try to keep his guard up with her.

"Hop Pop when will we get to our new place?" Polly asked.

"It won't be long," Hop Pop answered annoyed.

After a few hours of moving their boxes into their new house, Sprig entered his new room and looked around. The only thing set up was his bed and desk. All of his things were in boxes stacked in one corner.

"What do you think boy?"

"It's nice. Plenty of space for my things."

"Glad to hear it. You and Polly will start school the following Monday."

"Ok."

Hop Pop sighed, "Sprig promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Sprig gave Hop Pop a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"We both know you have a history of doing dangerous and reckless things and I want you to act normal."

"You mean I'm not normal?" Sprig asked offended.

Hop Pop gave him an apologetic look, "Perhaps, I phrased things in a bad way."

"Yeah."

"What I mean is, this is a chance of a new clean start and I don't want you to make things harder for yourself, by doing something reckless."

Sprig sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I hear you and I promise I’ll try."

Hop Pop smiled, "Good. We still have time to unpack a few things until dinner."

Sprig smiled back and nodded before helping Hop Pop and a reluctant Polly unpack boxes and decorate a few rooms.

The next morning Sprig yawned and stretched his arms, before getting out of bed. He entered the kitchen and was greeted by Hop Pop cooking some eggs and bacon and Polly, waiting impatiently at the table.

"Good morning boy. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well," Sprig answered before taking a seat.

"Are you planning on exploring the city?" Hop Pop asked.

"Yeah, if it's fine with you."

"As long as you take your sister with you."

"Come on Hop Pop," Polly complained, "I can take care of myself."

"You are not going out without me or Sprig," Hop Pop scolded.

"Fine," Polly grumbled.

"You know I was worried about Sprig doing something wrong and here you are acting like a brat," Hop Pop said with a chuckle.

Sprig chuckled while Polly groaned in anger and gave Sprig a dirty look. Sprig sighed and nervously rubbed his head. He could already tell Polly was going to be a hand full today.

"I was able to do it in Wartwood," Polly pointed out.

"It was a small village where everyone knew everyone else," Hop Pop explained, "So we didn't worry much."

"Excuses," Polly mumbled.

Hop Pop groaned and decided to ignore her.

"Sprig, just keep an eye on her."

"You can count on me."

Sprig was already beginning to doubt, Hop Pop could really count on him to keep an eye on Polly. They had only been walking through the city for half an hour and Polly was already getting on his nerves. She kept running ahead and going into random places.

"Polly I know you are excited and I am too, but please calm down."

"Come on Sprig. I just want to explore every inch of the whole city," Polly pouted, "It's much more exciting than Wartwood."

Sprig sighed and gently rubbed his forehead, "Fine let's see if there's an arcade or something."

"Or a mall," Polly asked hopefully.

"I don't have a lot of money on me."

Polly groaned, "Well, maybe you will find a better paying job here."

"Hop Pop told me they do things differently here and I have to wait a few years before I can get a job."

"That sucks."

Sprig simply nodded, "I have enough for us to play for a few hours."

"I can't wait to kick your butt at street fighter."

"We'll see about that."

Both of Sprig's and Polly's characters were below half health. Sprig gritted his teeth and managed to do a killer combo on her character. Polly grunted in anger before spamming cheap moves.

"Seriously, Polly you always resort to cheap moves."

"Hey if it's in the game than it's fine," Polly argued.

Sprig sighed, "Well, the game is clearly not completely balanced."

"Oh stop being a baby."

Sprig managed to dodge a cheap projectile and landed a killing blow, defeating Polly.

"What?" Polly shouted.

"Well, even with your cheap moves I still win," Sprig bragged.

"Lucky," Polly grumbled.

"Don't be a baby."

"Can we go?" Polly asked.

"Are you sure? We still have plenty of quarters."

"I'm sure," Polly said bitterly before making her way out of the arcade.

Sprig shook his head, "Sore loser."

On his way out he noticed a couple girls at the machine that converts dollars into quarters. One of them a blonde girl was giving a brown hair girl a pleading look. Sprig felt he had seen these girls before, but couldn't place it. He watched the brown hair girl insert money into the machine, with a look that implied she wasn't completely willing to do it. Is she being forced to? Sprig shook his head. He shouldn't be getting into other people's business when it doesn't concern him. Besides, he might have misread the situation. Sprig left the arcade and looked around for his younger sister. He took off when he noticed her walking off in the direction of their house.

A couple days later Sprig looked at his fully decorated room with a smile. His shelves were filled with his action figures and comic books. His desk had his favorite board games. Everything seems to be coming along nicely. Him and Polly explored more of the city and managed to map everything out. All that is left is meeting new people and maybe making friends at his new school. He pulled out his phone and went on Facebook. Sprig was glad Hop Pop was fairly quick to get internet, so he can catch up on what he missed on social media. He checked Ivy's profile and grunted when he noticed not much has happened. Feeling bored and lonely, he went on Messenger and sent her a message.

_S- Finally got internet at our new place. What's been going on?_

_I- Not much. Everyone misses you guys and are happy for you. What's new with you?_

_S- Not much just getting used to everything. School starts for us soon._

_I- Nervous?_

_S- Little bit._

_I- Relax. You are a fun guy to be around._

_S- Thanks._

_I- Anytime. Gotta go. Dinner._

_S- k. message you later._

Sprig left messenger and decided to catch up on YouTube videos in his subscriptions, before it's time for dinner. Ivy is right he shouldn't worry too much. If people don't like him, then they are not worth being friends with.

Sprig neatly combed his short blonde hair and took one last look at his reflection. He was wearing a black shirt and typical blue jeans. He entered his room and picked up a black hat. He pondered if he should wear it, since he will most likely have to take it off during class. After a few moments, he shrugged his shoulders and put it on his head. He left his room and entered the kitchen.

"Eat up boy. You and Polly have a big day ahead," Hop Pop said before placing a plate of eggs in front of him.

"Yes, Hop Pop," Sprig and Polly said.

"Nervous?" Hop Pop asked the two.

Sprig and Polly both shook their heads.

"Well, Sprig I hope you will do what we talked about earlier."

Sprig simply nodded before taking a bite of his eggs.

Sprig took a deep breath as he entered the school. He froze for a few moments when everyone turned to look at him, before continuing with what they are doing. Sprig decided to focus on getting to the front office to get his schedule. Along the way he encountered 3 girls that gave him curious looks. 2 of them were very familiar to Sprig, but before he could try to figure it out. 1 of them, with long blonde hair greeted him.

"I haven't seen you before? Are you a new student?"

Sprig nodded, "I'm Sprig Plantar."

"That's an unusual name."

Sprig nervously rubbed the back of his head, "From what I vaguely recall, my parents were a bit... strange."

The blonde girl nodded before giving him a sympathetic look. Sprig blinked when he realized he indirectly revealed his parents were no longer around. The blonde haired girl held out her hand.

"The name's Sasha."

"I'm Anne Boonchuy," Another girl with short brown hair greeted.

The last girl, a nervous looking Asian, with short blue hair took a deep breath, "I'm... Marcy."

"Nice to meet you girls."

"Are you looking for the front office?" Sasha asked.

Sprig nodded.

"We can show you the way, if you want."

"Yeah, thanks."

Sprig left the front office, with his schedule in his hands and checked his first class. He looked at the room numbers of the nearest rooms and began to make his way towards the classroom. Thankfully, he had a pass, so he can take as long as needed. After a couple minutes he found the classroom. He took a deep breath before entering. The teacher, a young male adult with short black hair and the students looked at Sprig.

"Welcome. You must be the new student."

"Yeah, that's me," Sprig responded nervously.

"I'm Mr. Adams. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Sprig walked to the front of the class and faced the students, giving him curious and in some cases friendly looks. He took a quick breath.

"Hello. I'm Sprig Plantar and I hope we can all be friends," Sprig said nervously.

Sprig waited for people to laugh at his name, but to his relief it didn't happen. Sasha's reaction made him scared people would react negatively to his name, but it looks like he had been worried for nothing.

"Alright Sprig. There should be a seat next to Anne."

Sprig blinked and looked around. Sure enough there was the same girl he met earlier, giving him a slightly surprised look and sitting next to an empty seat. Sprig smiled before making his way. Sprig never did completely believe Maddie when she talked about forces controlling how things play out in life, but now he was beginning to think she might be on to something. It seems like fate wants to bring him and Anne together in some way. Sprig took a seat and took off his backpack.

"Luckily for you Sprig. Today is the day we start a new topic. Today we are going to cover basic algebraic equations. Just take notes and we'll go from there."

Sprig took out a notebook and a pencil and got ready to take notes.

Sprig closed his notebook and put it away. He got up from his seat, but before he could leave the classroom, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Anne giving him a curious look.

"We have the same math class, huh?"

"Looks like it."

"I wonder if we have any more classes together."

Sprig took his schedule from his front pocket and unfolded it. He handed it to Anne, who quickly looked through it.

"We have 4 classes together. Looks like we will be seeing each other."

"Yeah."

"Another thing. I feel like I've seen you before, but I can't place it."

Sprig shrugged his shoulders, "Same here. Oh well. I better get to class."

"Yeah, see you in 3rd period."

It was lunch time and Sprig was walking to the cafeteria as fast as he was allowed to. Along the way he encountered a boy that blocked his path. He had long black hair and large muscles. He gave Sprig a cocky grin.

"Well, we have some new meat."

Sprig sighed and shook his head. The last thing he wanted right now was to deal with a muscle brain bully.

"Look I don't have time for this."

"Let's make time."

Sprig groaned, "I just want to get some lunch."

"I am just here to show you your place."

"My place?"

"Yeah, the new meat is always on the bottom and guys like me are on the top."

"If guys like you are on the top, than humanity is doomed and should be eradicated."

"What?"

"You heard me," Sprig said before walking pass him.

Sprig wasn't able to make it far before he was shoved. Sprig managed to regain balance and quickly turned around. He spotted the bully rushing towards him and managed to move out of the way, causing his attacker to crash into a wall.

"Impressive."

Sprig turned around and saw Sasha giving him an impressed look.

"You saw that?" Sprig asked while nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I was going to intervene and help you out, but I see you handled it without me."

"I just hope I don't get in trouble."

"Relax, I and everyone else will explain that he was the only one who attacked and all you did was dodge," Sasha assured him, "Now let's get some lunch."

"Right, thanks."

"You are quick on your feet. Have you played sports?" Sasha asked.

Sprig held up a finger and swallowed his food, "Yeah, I played a few sports, but I mainly just ran around and explored a lot."

"Nice to see you have manners, unlike most boys," Anne complimented.

"Let's just say my little sister helped me out with that."

"Where did you live before?" Anne asked.

"A nice little town called Wartwood, out in the countryside."

"What are your thoughts on being here so far?" Sasha asked.

"Interesting in a completely good way, so far." Sprig answered, “I am excited to learn more about the place."

"Well, maybe we can show you around," Sasha offered with a smile.

"Yeah, sure," Sprig said nervously.

Sprig felt there was something off with Sasha's behavior. She had been nice and helpful and he appreciates it, but he feels there is some kind of ulterior motive to her actions. Maybe, he is just being paranoid, but his instincts were telling him she is up to something.

"No need to be nervous," Sasha assured him, "We will all have a good time."

"Yeah, Sprig," Anne added, "Sasha doesn't bite."

"I am sorry to say, it can't happen today, as we have plans," Sasha said with an apologetic look.

"It's fine."

"Uh, Sash?" Anne said nervously.

"Yes, Anne?"

"Well..." Anne began nervously while fiddling with her fingers, "My parents don't want me going to see Joker. They don't think I can handle it."

"No worries," Sasha assured her, "We will help you sneak out."

"But...”

"No, buts. We will see the movie and your parents won't find out."

"Well..."

"We are going. End of discussion."

Anne simply nodded and looked down on the table. Sprig blinked and pondered what he just saw. It looks like his instincts were right about Sasha and she isn't exactly what she seems.

"Sorry you had to see that Sprig," Sasha apologized, "Sometimes we don't see eye to eye."

Sprig managed to fake a smile, "No worries. I had brief arguments with friends."

Sprig couldn't help but feel bad for Anne. She was clearly in a toxic relationship and was powerless to change it. As much as he wants to help, he doubt there is much he can do and as much as he hates to think it, it also isn't any of his business. Could he make it his business, though? Sprig gently rubbed his forehead. He didn't know what to do and he hopes to figure it out.

During his last period, that he also happened to share with Anne, Sprig kept thinking about the incident at lunch and pondered what he should do. Even if he does decide to help, what if he is unable to and he makes it worst. Would it be worth it to try, or should he just leave it, no matter how hard it is. God, if only he wasn't a powerless 12 almost 13 year old boy. The last bell of the day rang, and every student other than Sprig, jumped out of their seats and rushed out of the classroom. Sprig left the room and kept an eye on Anne. He watched her meet with Sasha and managed to hear their conversation.

"I am going with Marcy to get the tickets. We will be there to help you sneak out."

"Right. Sorry for being reluctant."

"I am just glad you listened to me. Now let's have some fun." Sasha said before leaving.

Sprig took a deep breath and decided to go for it. He knows it's a long shot at convincing Anne their relationship with Sasha is toxic and he might ruin them forming one, but it's still worth a shot. Maybe? Sprig walked after her.

"Anne wait up."

Anne turned around and gave sprig a surprised look, "Yes, Sprig? I am kind of in a hurry."

Sprig took a deep breath, "About the incident at lunch."

"Sorry you had to see that. I should have listened to her."

"Why do you let her walk all over you?" Sprig asked before putting his hand on his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Anne asked offended, "We are friends and friends do stuff for each other, no matter what. Or you risk losing them."

Sprig's eyes widened as Anne's words sank in. It was worse than he thought. Anne tolerates it, because she is scared to lose Sasha as a friend. Sprig knew he had to choose his words carefully.

"Would a true friend make someone do something they aren't comfortable doing?" Sprig asked.

Anne's eyes widened in shock as she pondered his question. She was about to speak when Sprig beat her to it.

"If we were friends I would never boss you around and make you do things you don't completely want to do. I will always consider your input and will also do things for you because that is what true friendship is."

"Sprig."

"I'm sorry," Sprig blurted out, "It really isn't my place. If you are happy with Sasha than that's fine. I'll just go."

Sprig rushed off, leaving Anne in a stunned daze.

Sprig looked out the window, trying his best to calm down. Thankfully, Hop Pop was a little late to pick him up, so he didn't have to explain why it took him a bit to leave school. He kept thinking about his confrontation with Anne and was worried he ended up ruining a potential friendship. Perhaps, it would have been best to leave it.

"Sprig are you ok?" Hop Pop asked.

"Yeah, I just have a bit on my mind."

"Anything in particular?"

"I know I was excited at first, but I guess the initial excitement has faded and I am dealing with the reality of the move."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Hop Pop told him with a small smile, "Just give it time and you will get used to it."

"Yeah, thanks Hop Pop."

Sprig could have sworn he felt his phone vibrate, but he decided to check when he got home.

Sprig entered the house and took a seat on the living room couch. Polly won't get out of school for another hour, giving him time for some peace. He pulled out his phone and saw a notification of a friend request on Facebook. Curious, Sprig tapped on it and the sight of the friend request made him drop his phone onto the couch, in shock. He blinked twice, as he looked at the friend request from Anne.


	2. The friendship begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning the first section is Anne reflecting on events from the first chapter in her point of view. If you don't want a repeat of things you already read, skip to the second section

Anne sighed, as she managed to resist checking if Sprig responded to her friend request. She put her phone in her pocket, before petting Domino and began to recall how she met Sprig.

_Anne licked her vanilla ice cream cone, as she half listened to Sasha go on about the latest gossip. Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw a blonde boy, looking at them from a car window, but when she turned he was gone. Anne mentally shrugged it off. She will most likely never see him again and even if she did, she won't recall him._

Anne chuckled at wrong she was.

_Anne followed Sasha to the machine to get some quarters. Sasha gave Anne a pleading look._

_"Anne, I am low on cash," Sasha explained, "Could you pay for me?"_

_Anne sighed, "I don't know. I was hoping to save my money for..."_

_"Please," Sasha pleaded, "Don't you want us to have fun together?"_

_Anne flinched, "Yeah, sorry. I will always get more cash later."_

_Sasha smiled, "Indeed."_

_Anne reluctantly inserted a $10 bill into the machine and got a bunch of quarters. When she was taking them out she noticed a familiar looking blonde boy, staring at them for a few moments before leaving. Before, she could pondered it for long, Sasha interrupted her._

_"Are you ok Anne?" Sasha asked concerned._

_"Yeah, just focusing on how much fun we are going to have."_

_"Thanks, again for the quarters," Sasha told her with a smile, "After this, food is on me."_

_"I thought you were low on cash?"_

_"I just checked my pockets and managed to find some money, I wasn't aware of," Sasha explained with a sheepish smile, "Oh well. You already got me the quarters. I will try not to make the same mistake next time."_

Anne gritted her teeth in anger, as she realized Sasha was lying and tricked her to pay for her. Sure, she ended up making up for it, by treating her to lunch, but still. She was saving the money for another toy for Domino and now she has to start all over.

_Anne was standing in the hallway, chatting with her 2 friends, when a very familiar blonde boy walked right up to them. Being the most outspoken 1 of the group, Sasha greeted him. Anne was half listening to their conversation, as she realized he was the kid she noticed at the arcade, but she felt she had seen him before that. When He and Sasha shook hands, she snapped out of it and introduced herself. Marcy managed to shyly introduce herself, before Sasha offered to show him the way to the front office. Anne chuckled, knowing Sasha was going to help out the new kid and get his respect and admiration, like she has from most of the other kids in school._

Anne couldn't help but chuckle at how Sasha's efforts seem to not be working and the best part is she wasn't aware of it, yet.

_In first period Anne continued to ponder about the new kid and when and where she might of saw him before, when Sprig entered the room. Anne's jaw dropped slightly, as she watched the teacher greeted him and had him introduce himself. He seemed nervous, but managed to do it decently well. When Sprig was assigned the seat next to her she managed to close her mouth, but her stunned look remained. When class ended she walked up to him and ended up learning they had 4 classes together. She even told him she had seen him somewhere before and to her happiness, he did as well. Anne left the classroom glad to know that she wasn't going crazy and that her and Sprig did see each other before._

"Little did I know at the time, that greeting would lead to an event, where we might end up developing a friendship," Anne mumbled before petting Domino again. She took her phone out from her pocket and opened Facebook. She frowned when he hadn't responded to it yet. She put the phone back and decided to be patient.

_At lunch she and Sasha asked Sprig various question to get to know him. Sasha, kept on working her charms, by offering to show him around and having fun together. Anne spared a glanced at Marcy and was happy to see she seemed to be fine with Sprig's presence. Marcy is usually against interacting and spending time with anyone other than her, Sasha, and a few others. She must be getting good vibes from Sprig. When Sasha brought up their plans to see Joker, She nervously pointed out that her parents didn't want her to go, leading to a usual argument, if you can call it that, where as usual Sasha gets her way. Sprig had a horrified look on his face, but Sasha managed to calm him down, or at least it appeared so at the time._

Anne took a deep breath before she began to recall the confrontation that lead to her, wanting to befriend Sprig.

_Anne nervously walked through the hallway, mentally preparing herself for what she is about to do. She didn't want to sneak out and disobey her parents, but Sasha really wants them to go together. That's what friends are supposed to do. They give one whatever they want, even if they don't want to, or they risk losing them. It's hard, but it's rewarding._

_"Anne, wait up,"_

_Anne turned around and saw a nervous looking Sprig._

_"Yes, Sprig? I am kind of in a hurry."_

_Sprig took a deep breath, "About the incident at lunch."_

_Anne felt bad for the poor kid for seeing that. Anne decided she can spare some time to help assure him that everything's fine._

_"Sorry you had to see that. I should have listened to her."_

_Anne pondered what else to say to help ease his mind when he said something completely unexpected._

_"Why do you let her walk all over you?"_

_Anne flinched as the words sank in and felt anger course through her veins. She felt an iota of happiness when she noticed him covering his mouth._

_"Excuse me?" She asked trying not to show too much rage, "We are friends and friends do stuff for each other, no matter what. Or you risk losing them."_

_How dare he say such a thing? So, what if Sasha has her do things she isn't completely ok with. Sasha has helped her out plenty of times with bullies and has ultimately led her to have a lot of fun. Sure, there are bad moments, but you have to have the good with the bad._

_"Would a true friend make someone do something they aren't comfortable doing?"_

_Anne was completely stunned after hearing Sprig's question. She pondered it and a part of her had to admit it was a good point. If Sasha really was a great friend she would take her thoughts into consideration and not make her do something she didn't want to, but her stubborn side refused to admit it. It can't be true, right? Her friendship with Sasha is fine. She just needs to suck it up and continue to do whatever she wants. As much as she tried to rationalize her friendship with Sasha, Sprig's question has left a lingering doubt in her mind._

_"If we were friends I would never boss you around and make you do things you didn't completely want to do. I will always consider your input and do things for you because that is what true friendship is."_

_After hearing his latest statement, Anne was intrigued. If he is being entirely truthful, he was offering a dream come true. A friend that wouldn't boss her around and let her have a say in what they do. Perhaps, she could be friends with Sprig and see if he is being honest._

_"Sprig."_

_"I'm Sorry," Sprig blurted out._

_Anne wanted to interrupt, but before she could Sprig continued._

_"It really isn't my place. If you are happy with Sasha then that's fine. I'll just go."_

_Before Anne could snapped out of it and stop him, Sprig was gone. Anne took a deep breath before continuing on her way. Minutes later when she was in her parent's car, she got an idea. She opened Facebook and looked Sprig up. After finding his profile, she sent him a friend request. She took a quick breath and hoped Sprig_ _accepts._

"Nothing to do now, but wait." Anne mumbled before gently scratching Domino behind the ears.

Sprig was hovering a finger over his phone as, he tried to figure out what's going on. Sprig was so sure he managed to ruin a potential friendship with Anne that he was stunned to learn he seemly hasn't. Sprig kept moving his finger closer to the accept button, but would always stopped short. Sprig took a deep breath, before deciding to just accept it and message Anne, to find out why she wants to be friend. He stopped short again for a few seconds, before managing to find the courage to actually hit accept. He sighed in relief before opening messenger. Sprig froze as he tried to think of what to tell her. He was hesitant of doing a simple greeting, after the confrontation, but he also didn't want to go straight to the point without tact. After a minute of thinking, Sprig decided to start with an apology.

_Hi. Sorry about what happened at the hallway. I hope this is a sign you want to be friends, but if it isn't that's fine too._

Sprig hovered his finger over the sent button for a few seconds before sending the message. Anne didn't respond right away. Sprig frowned before putting his phone away.

"Just have to be patient."

Anne pulled her phone out and debated checking again. It was almost time for her to leave for the movie and she figured she should just focus on how Sasha is going to get her out. Anne shrugged her shoulders and decided to do it one last time, until after the movie. She opened Facebook and was glad to see the the friend request was accepted and that he sent her a message. Anne hesitated to read it for a few moments, before realizing that if she wants to be friends, she can't avoid chatting with him. She frowned as she read his message. Poor kid thinks he did something wrong. Anne pondered what to say to try to assure him everything is fine.

_Don't be. You have given me something to think about. If what you told me is true, I want to experience it for myself. I have to prepare for the movie, but maybe we can talk later :)._

Anne pressed sent and felt weight, she was unaware of, lifted from her shoulders. She frowned a few seconds later when Sasha sent her a message of the plan.

_Since it's not too late we can sneak out in plain sight. We will tell your parents we are doing a school project and are going to the library. That will buy us a few hours, without them getting suspicious._

Anne couldn't help, but smile. Sasha may be manipulative, but at least she is willing to come up with methods that seem the least likely to get you in trouble. Anne then frowned as she recalled Sprig's words. She has a lot of thinking to do.

Sprig was paying attention to a rerun of Suspicion Island, as he put a few chips in his mouth. The show was actually helping to get his mind off Anne. Sprig shook when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and smiled as he read Anne's response. When he finished he suddenly felt a lot better. He was so afraid he screwed everything up with Anne, but somehow he managed not to.

_I'm just glad I didn't ruin things between us. Maybe we can spend time together? Try to enjoy the movie._

Sprig sent the message with a hopeful smile. Looks like things are going great. Sprig was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, revealing Polly and Hop Pop entering the house. Sprig mentally sighed. Right when he was managed to work things out, Polly was home.

"Finally home after a long hard day at school," Polly said before taking a seat on the couch, "Oh chips," Polly took a handful of chips and looked at the T.V., "Suspicion Island is on? Score."

Sprig sighed before deciding to try and enjoy himself, as much as he can, despite how annoying Polly can be.

"Sprig?"

"Yes, Polly?"

"Make yourself useful and get me some more chips."

Sprig gritted his teeth, but managed to resist saying something he would regret, as Hop Pop was nearby.

"Ok," Sprig reluctantly said before taking the empty bowl into the kitchen.

Anne left her house with Sasha as she heard her parents shout one last thing, in Thai.

"I trust they didn't say anything bad," Sasha told her.

Anne shook her head, "No, just the usual stuff parents tell their kids when they leave. Don't stay out too late, be careful, and don't talk to strangers."

Sasha simply nodded, "So, What do you think about Sprig?"

Anne managed to resist the urge to flinch nervously, "We just met him, but he seems great. Why do you ask?"

To Anne's amazement Sasha gave her a nervous look, "Promise me you won't laugh."

"I promise. What's up?"

"Well..." Sasha began nervously, trying to find her words, "I don't know what it is, but I just get a good feeling about him."

Anne was completely flabbergasted to see Sasha acting this way, "What do you mean? Like some kind of 6th sense?"

"Maybe. I don't know," Sasha answered, "I just feel like befriending him will be a good thing for all of us."

"Why do I get the feeling you are choosing him to be your next boyfriend?"

"Anne!" Sasha complained with a light blush, "That wasn't on my mind. Though, he is pretty cute. No! Scratch that."

Anne couldn't help but laugh at her flustered friend. It was a rare sight to see Sasha like this and every time was rather amusing for anyone there.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh."

Anne held up her hands defensively, "Sorry."

"Don't mention this to anyone!"

"What about Marcy?" Anne teased.

"Especially, Marcy!" Sasha snapped.

"So?" Anne asked, "You befriending Sprig and being nice to him, isn't just the usual."

"What?"

"You know, being nice and earning his respect to use for your advantage, when the time comes."

"It's complicated," Sasha said with a sigh, "It's a shame he had to see one of our arguments, for lack of a better word. I hope he manages to get over it."

"I'm sure when the 4 of us do something together, he will realize everything is fine," Anne assured her.

"Of course," Sasha agreed, "Like I said before, I get a good feeling from him. He might make a good 4th member of the group."

"Right."

"The only issue is Marcy not being ok with him."

Anne smiled, "No worries there. From what I’ve seen, she's ok with him."

Sprig put a handful of chips in his mouth as he continued watching Suspicion Island.

"You know," Hop Pop began, "I don't know why you 2 watch this mindless garbage."

Polly was about to argue, but Sprig held his hand up. Polly remained silent, but gave Sprig a questioning look.

"That's funny."

"How is it funny boy?" Hop Pop asked harshly, "There is nothing funny about me trying to prevent you two from rotting your minds with this garbage."

"It's just that about a week ago, when I went to the kitchen for some water, I saw something surprising."

Hop Pop flinched nervously, "Surprising, you say boy?"

"This better not be a waste of time, Sprig," Polly said.

"No worries Polly you are going to enjoy this," Sprig assured her with a smile before turning towards Hop Pop, causing the old man to flinch again, "I saw you Hopadiah Plantar binge watching Suspicion Island late at night."

Polly gasped and looked at Hop Pop with a stunned look, before chuckling, "How about that. All that talk about it being garbage and yet you couldn't resist it."

"The boy is lying. I would never watch that garbage."

Sprig smirked before pulling out his phone and playing a video, showing a tired Hop Pop watching Suspicion Island, with an excited look on his face. Polly and Sprig gave Hop Pop smug looks, causing him to grit his teeth.

"It was late at night, I wasn't thinking straight."

"After nearing getting caught, trying to watch during the day, it’s for the best to watch late at night," Hop Pop in the video said, "I would never live it down if the kids find out. I still can't believe I thought this show was garbage. It's awesome."

"I rest my case," Sprig simply said.

Hop Pop groaned before deciding to change the subject, "So, how was school?"

"Exhausting," Polly groaned, "But learning you like Suspicion Island, has managed to cheer me up."

Hop Pop gritted his teeth and turned towards Sprig, "What about you boy?"

"It was ok. I think I made a few more friends."

"Oh?" Hop Pop asked, "Maybe, we can meet them later?"

"Yeah."

"I hope for your sake you don't screw it up."

"I can't screw it up more than you did with Suspicion Island," Sprig responded with a chuckle.

Polly laughed uncontrollably, while Hop Pop gave both kids a glare.

"You try to talk to your grand kids and they just get on your nerves," Hop Pop complained before leaving.

"Sprig?"

"Yes, Polly?"

"Do you think we went too far?"

"I don't think so, but I guess we should apologize."

"Well," Polly began with a smile, "It was funny."

"Very."

"So, you recorded him?"

Sprig nodded, "Yeah, it was a rare opportunity. The hardest part aside from not getting caught, was waiting for him to complain about us watching it again."

"I say it was worth it."

"Yes, it was."

Marcy smiled as she was greeted by her 2 friends. These 2 were some on the only people, she was comfortable interacting with. She hates being surrounded by large crowds and can barely tolerate it during school, but thankfully she has Sasha and Anne to help her out.

"Hey girls," Marcy greeted, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much," Anne answered, "We were just talking about Sprig."

"What about him?" Marcy asked.

"I know we just met him and all, but he seems nice," Sasha said.

"Yeah," Marcy admitted.

Marcy usually has a good read on people and Sprig was someone that wasn't giving her any bad vibes. She can't explain it, but she feels that he might be another person, she will be comfortable around.

"In fact I was thinking about making him a 4th member of the group," Sasha told her.

"Uh..."

"You aren't comfortable around him?" Sasha asked.

"No, I am fine with his presence, but isn't that moving too fast?" Marcy answered.

Sasha mused, "It might be. I guess we can show him around and just see where it goes."

Anne checked her phone, "Sorry to interrupt, but we are going to be late for the movie."

Sprig entered Hop Pop's room, to find the old man reading a book at his desk.

"Hop Pop?" Sprig asked nervously.

"What Boy?" Hop Pop asked harshly, "Come to embarrass me some more?"

"No," Sprig held his hands up, "I'm sorry. I just had enough of you lecturing me."

"It's for your own good boy."

"How is it for my own good, when it's making me feel like I'm not good enough?"

"Boy?"

"You are always on my case. I rarely do anything right in your eyes. When you congratulated me for taking good care of my phone, it was a wonderful feeling that finally I didn't disappoint you and yet you keep on being on my case all the time about being normal. What is normal anyway? I am just being myself. I'm sorry if that disappoints you," Sprig ranted before turning to leave.

"Boy, hold on."

Sprig turned around nervously and waited for his punishment, but to his amazement Hop Pop was giving him an apologetic look.

"Perhaps, I have been too hard on you. Maybe you are becoming more mature and responsible. At least a little. Maybe, I should lighten up a bit and trust you a bit more. I suppose, I should give you a chance to show me how responsible you really are."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you. The Suspicion Island marathon is still going on. Let's watch together as a family."

"Sounds good to me boy," Hop Pop said with a smile, "It actually feels good that I don't have to sneak watch it anymore."

A couple of hours later, the girls left the movie theater, impressed with how the movie was.

"Better than I expected," Anne said.

"Yeah, somehow it manages to be depressing and enjoyable at the same time." Sasha added.

"I never thought, I would ever feel sympathy for the Joker of all people," Marcy mumbled.

Sasha and Anne simply nodded. After a few minutes of walking Sasha turned towards Anne.

"So, what time did your parents want you home?"

"Sadly, it's almost time."

"Shame, we could have done some other things."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine. I kind of want to start planning on what we are going to do with Sprig?"

"Are you going to be thinking about him tonight?" Anne teased.

Sasha blushed and gave Anne a glare, "Knock it off Anne."

"What's going on?" Marcy asked.

"Nothing much," Anne answered.

"Anne, I swear you better not..."

"Sasha, just has a thing for Sprig," Anne finished.

"Dang it Anne," Sasha roared before rushing towards her.

Anne started running away, with Sasha rushing after her. Marcy sighed before running after them.

Anne and Sasha panted heavily, while Marcy gave them an amused look.

"What was that about?" Marcy finally asked after the other girls regained their breath.

"I told you..."

"Anne I have no problem running after you again and making you miss your curfew, if you don't shut it."

"But..."

"End of discussion."

Anne flinched as those words brought back bitter memories. Sprig's statements are making her wonder if, she should remain friends with Sasha. Hopefully, she figures it all out. This time isn't really that bad, because she did brought it on herself for teasing her.

"Sasha."

"Anne. I thought I said end of discussion."

"Yeah, for me. Why don't you try to explain it to Marcy? I have to get home before curfew," Anne responded before taking off.

Sasha sighed before turning towards a curious Marcy. How the heck is she going to property explain it.

Anne entered her house with a few minutes to spare and after greeting her parents, entered her room. Domino rushed towards and purred up against her leg.

"Mommy, misses you too baby," Anne cooed before lifting Domino and carrying her onto her bed.

Anne pulled out her phone and turned the volume up for notifications. She muted her phone before going to the theater, so she wouldn't forget. She finally decided to check Sprig's latest message. She smiled after she finished reading it. It looks like she has made another friend and if he keeps his word, the best friend she could ever have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't mind how I am characterizing Marcy. I really don't have anything to work with. It's an Au anyway so I don't really care so much, but I do try to keep certain things like characters as they are in canon as much as possible.


	3. spending time with the girls

Sprig sighed as he reread the latest message, he received from Anne.

_Just letting you know this weekend my friends and I will be happy to spend some time with you. I know you want to spend time with just me, but I am not giving up my friendships with them. I am sure you can understand. No worries I will make plans for just us later. Let me know ASAP._

Sprig knew that Anne would still be friends with Sasha and as much as he hates to admit, he would too, if he was in Anne's shoes. Sprig decided if he is going to have a friendship with Anne, he was going have to suck it up and deal with spending time with Sasha. Normally, Sprig didn't have any issues with anyone, but there was something about Sasha that rubs him the wrong way. The worst part was she had only been nice to him and didn't really do anything to earn his distrust, other than the argument with Anne, but was it really fair to treat her with distrust over that 1 incident, when she has been mostly kind. Sprig didn't have an answer and he hopes to figure it out. Sprig decided he might as well send a response back and get it over with.

* * *

Anne was lying on her bed, with Domino sleeping on top of her legs. She pulled out her phone when she heard a notification and smiled at the response from Sprig.

_Yeah, I completely understand and have no issues with that. Can't wait to have some fun._

Anne had to admit she felt a little bad for making Sprig have to spend time with Sasha, but she just can't give up their friendship. Besides, maybe Sasha will show Sprig that she isn't as bad, as he seems to think she is. Especially, since Sasha seems to have a thing for him. Anne decided she might as well let her friends know Sprig is completely on board. God knows it will make Sasha very happy and even Marcy might find herself enjoying the idea.

* * *

Sprig nervously tapped his foot on the ground, as he stood in front of the school. He had told Hop Pop of his plans with the girls. Not only was his grandfather ok with it, he even complimented him on being a chick magnet. Sprig shook his head as he recalled the conversation.

_Sprig entered Hop Pop's room and spotted his grandfather, reading an old novel. Hop Pop turned around and gave Sprig a small smile._

_"Yes, boy?"_

_"I am just letting you know that I don't need you to pick me up after school on Friday."_

_"Oh?" Hop Pop asked, "Why not?"_

_"I made plans to spend time with a few… friends"_

_Hop Pop's smile widened and he chuckled, "Would they happen to be girls?"_

_Sprig blinked, "I don't know how you came to that, but yes they are."_

_"I am so proud of you."_

_"What for?"_

_"Don't play dumb boy. You are a chick magnet like your old grandfather."_

_Sprig groaned, "Hop Pop they are just friends."_

_"That's how it starts boy. That's how it starts."_

Sprig shook his head. He swears the old man has gone partially senile. He usually seems sane, but he tends to get crazy ideas. He just met the girls and it's doubtful they have, or will get a crush on him. Sprig was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of the school's front doors opening.

"Hey Sprig," Anne greeted, "Have you been waiting long?"

Before Sprig could answer Sasha spoke up.

"Sorry for the wait. Marcy likes to wait for the crowd of students to lessen."

"Sorry," Marcy managed to apologize sheepishly.

Sprig chuckled awkwardly, "it`s fine girls. I haven't been waiting long. Honest."

"Well, Spriggy," Sasha said with a charming smile, "What do you say we have some fun."

Sprig blinked, "Yeah, sure."

Sasha grabbed one of Sprig's hands and led him away from the school. Marcy and Anne chuckled before following.

"So, she does have a thing for him?" Marcy shyly asked.

"Yep," Anne simply responded.

Sprig was completely stunned, as he let Sasha lead him away. Spriggy? He had never had a nickname like that before. Not even Maddie, his self-proclaimed future wife, ever gave him a pet name. There's no way Sasha likes him in that way. There is just no way.

"Where are we going?" Sprig managed to ask after a few moments of silence.

"I rather not ruin the surprise," Sasha answered, "Just know we are going to a lot of fun places today."

Sprig simply nodded. While he appreciates the girls going to this much trouble to spend time with him he can't help but wonder why. Sure, he approached Anne and offered his friendship, but why are the others? Sasha made the offer on his first day. Does she do it to every new kid? Sprig doubts it, so what makes him so special?

* * *

Sprig couldn't help but mentally face palm, when Sasha led him inside a giant mall. Figures, girls would lead him to a mall. Seriously, though he was actually curious and excited to see what the girls have planned for him. To be honest he was actually looking around the place in excitement.

"I never thought I would see a boy so excited to be here," Sasha told him with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Sprig began while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "I have never been in this kind of place before."

Sasha nodded, "Yes, you are more used to small businesses."

"On the bright side, you get to experience it now," Anne added.

"We… Have a lot… to show you," Marcy managed to mumble.

Sprig nodded with a smile. As hopeful and optimist as he was on the ride here, a small part of him was worried things wouldn't work out and he was happy to see it actually is. He had already managed to make some new friends. As much as he doesn't trust Sasha, he decided to put that aside and have some fun.

"What are we going to do first?" Sprig asked.

"Let's just say that this place has practically anything, or activity you can think of," Anne answered.

Sasha pulled out a large sheet of paper and looked through it, "I think I know a fun activity for Spriggy."

"What?" Sprig asked.

"I am not ruining the surprise."

Sprig pouted, causing the girls to chuckle.

* * *

Sprig sighed as he removed his hat and put on the uniform, for laser tag. Apparently, head uniforms weren't allowed. He nervously rubbed his short blonde hair, as he waited for the girls.

"You're a blonde, huh?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah," Sprig responded nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Sasha asked concerned.

Sprig shook his head, "No, I just prefer wearing hats, but I can deal with it to play."

Sasha could tell there was something wrong, but decided not to press it, for now. She has a good read on people and knows what makes them tick. With Sprig she could see a kindhearted and fun loving individual and usually her methods with people like him is by being the same. It seems that Spriggy has some personal issues and secrets, underneath his optimist shell.

"Let's get to it!" Anne shouted excitedly.

Sasha couldn't help but smile. Leave it to her athletic friend to be excited. Marcy looked nervous, but either she or Anne will help protect her. Preferably Anne, as Sasha wants to spend some time with Spriggy alone.

* * *

The kids grabbed their guns and entered the playing field. They watched the opposing team entered and got ready for action. Sprig charged ahead towards the opposing team and managed to dodge a few shots, as he eliminated a couple people from the opposing team. After spotting cover he hid under it and carefully watched his surroundings. He gasped, as he watched Sasha outnumbered by a few boys. Sasha seemed to be trying to talk herself out of it. Sprig rushed into action and carefully sneaked up to the boys. Sasha noticed him and smiled. Sprig shushed her and she nodded.

"Why are you smiling girly?"

"Yeah, you are surrounded."

"Are you sure you won't consider my offer?" Sasha asked with a sheepish smile

"Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, what makes you think we will listen to you?"

"A shame," Sasha began before shaking her head, "You guys could have made good double agents, but now you must get eliminated."

The boys laughed uncontrollably, as Sprig prepared to unload on them.

"How so girly?"

"Spriggy would you do the honors?" Sasha asked.

The boys turned around and gasped in horror, as they saw Sprig unload and eliminated them. The boys left in complete shame.

"So you are the heroic type too Spriggy."

"That's what teammates are for."

Sasha chuckled before gasping, as out of the corner of her eye she saw somebody hiding behind the corner, aiming a shot at Sprig. She charged at him and pushed him out of the way, causing her to land on top of him. She lightly blushed at their close proximately.

"What was that?" Sprig asked.

"Uh…" Sasha was lost for words.

She couldn't help but stare at him. His short and unkempt blonde hair, his cute face, and his normally curious and wide eyes. Even now as he is staring at her, confused they are still alluring.

"Someone was…"

"Look out," Sprig interrupted before managing to move them away.

Sasha gasped as she watched the figure she spotted earlier take aim once more. Sasha managed to get up from Sprig and dodge a shot. Sprig quickly got up and grabbed Sasha's hand.

"Let's go."

Sasha nodded as Sprig led her to shelter. They both stopped to catch their breaths.

"Thanks," Sasha managed to say.

"Anytime."

"I mean it, "Sasha began with a smile, "I am normally good at talking my way out of things, but even I knew it wouldn't have worked."

Sprig nodded, "So, how did you end up in that situation."

Sasha sighed, "I don't know. I guess they just couldn't resist aiming for a hot girl, like me."

"No offense, but I think they just saw you as an easy target."

Sasha gasped, "Spriggy are you saying I am not pretty."

Sprig shook his head, "No, not at all… I"

Sprig was interrupted by the sound of Sasha chuckling.

"Relax, I was just joking."

Sprig pouted, "Very funny."

Try as he might, Sprig just can't figure out why he can't trust Sasha. While she does seem like the type to use for charisma to take advantage of others, she has been really nice to him. Even the worst moments are just regular light teasing. Guess, he just can't get over how she treated Anne at lunch.

"So?" Sasha asked, "Why do you prefer to wear a hat?"

Sprig blinked, "Huh?"

"I asked, why do you like to wear a hat?"

Sprig nervously rubbed the back of his head, "I rather not say."

"Please, I can keep secrets," Sasha pleaded, "Besides, it will help us become closer."

"We have only known each other for days," Sprig pointed out.

"And look at how close we have become already."

Sprig sighed, "Promise you won't laugh."

"Spriggy you have my word."

"Well, I… am not…"

"What?"

"I'm not really a blonde."

"What?" Sasha asked with her eyes completely wide.

"I dye my hair blonde."

"I don't understand," Sasha told him, "Why do you cover it up with a hat, if you dye your hair."

"Naturally, I have orange hair and before I lived in Wartwood, I used to get made fun of," Sprig explained, causing the blonde girl to gasp, "As I am sure you pieced together, I dyed it blonde to avoid getting made fun of but…"

"Yes?" Sasha asked placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Maddie, a good friend of mine, figured it out, just by looking at me. She told me that most people wouldn't be able to, but I became so paranoid that I started wearing a hat, just in case."

"I see."

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

"Spriggy, your secret is safe with me," Sasha assured him.

Sprig managed to smile and was about to continue the conversation, when the two were ambushed, by a large boy.

"Look a couple of easy targets."

Sprig raised his gun, "I have no problem losing as long as I take you with me."

"What…"

The boy was interrupted by Sprig eliminating him. The boy glared at him before leaving. Sprig shook his head at the stupidity of the boy for speaking first and shooting later.

"I guess we better get back to it," Sasha suggested.

"Yeah, Might as well get our money's worth."

"I wonder how Anne and Marcy are doing." Sasha mumbled.

Marcy nervously stood behind cover, as she watched Anne dodged shots and eliminated members of the opposing team.

"Come on Marcy," Anne called out, "Might as well eliminate the hotheads who don't bother playing it smart and hide behind cover."

"No, I think you can handle it," The shy girl mumbled back.

Anne shook her head as she pondered where Sasha is. Most likely with Sprig. Anne sighed as she remembered watching Sprig rush out and wanted to join him, but she had to look out for Marcy. Hopefully, the next activities will give her opportunities to spend time with Sprig.

* * *

Sasha and Sprig looked at 3 boys, who were scouting the area.

"Any ideas?" Sprig asked.

"I could put on the charm and you go in for the kill."

"What if they open fire?"

"My cheer-leading skills will come in handy and it will go from there."

Sprig nervously watched as Sasha approached the boys, who held their guns up at her. He got ready to help her out, as she talked to them. She gave them a flirty wink, as he got in close.

"We can hang out after this."

Sasha chuckled, "Sorry boys, but I already have plans."

"What?"

Sprig opened fire and eliminated them. The boys gave Sasha and him a glare before leaving in shame. Sprig sighed as he felt things have been too easy and hope for a challenge. His wish was granted as he and Sasha were surrounded moments later. Sprig kept dodging shots, as he found cover and to his amazement, Sasha did too.

"Ready to get busy Spriggy?"

"Of course I am."

* * *

Sprig and Sasha left the area and removed their gear. They then waited patiently for Anne and Marcy to appear.

"Did you 2 have fun?" Anne asked as she appeared, "Marcy and I sure did."

"Speak for yourself," Marcy mumbled when she appeared behind Anne.

Sprig and Sasha couldn't help but chuckle. The gang went on their way and started walking to their next destination. Anne moved closer to Sasha and whispered in her ear.

"So, did you two do anything?"

Sasha lightly blushed and shook her head.

"Come on you can tell me," Anne mumbled.

"No, and even if we did it's a secret."

Anne pouted, "You are no fun."

"Perhaps, you can have your turn on the next activity."

"So, you are sharing?" Anne asked.

"Well, if I don't he will think something is up."

* * *

Hop Pop was sitting in the car in only his boxers. Not having to pick up Sprig and it being a day off, made him decide not to wear anything. When it was time to pick up Polly, he couldn't bother to put on clothes. He groaned as he attracted a crowd of kids watching and laughing at him.

"Dang kids," He mumbled, "So, they can tell and they have the nerve to laugh at their elders."

Hop Pop heard the passenger door open and smiled when Polly entered the car. The smile faded when he noticed the look of anger and shame on Polly's face.

"Hop Pop, why are you in your boxers?" Polly asked before covering her face, "Don't you know how embarrassing this is?"

Hop Pop shook his head, "It's my day off and I didn't have to pick up Sprig, so I didn't bother getting dress."

"Wait?" Polly asked stunned, "You didn't have to pick up Sprig? Lucky him."

Hop Pop sighed before smiling, "Yeah, he is spending time with girls his age. He is a chick magnet like his grandfather."

"I am sorry for all those puppies, I must have kicked in a past life to deserve this kind of torture."

"Calm down Polly," Hop Pop told her, "We will be home soon."

Polly groaned as she watched her fellow peers laugh at them, "Hopefully I will be dead by then."

* * *

Anne moved closer to Sprig, causing the boy to smile. Honestly, she was the whole reason he was here and he hopes they will get some alone time.

"Hey Sprig," Anne greeted, "You are going to be with me for the next activity."

"So the next activity will be done in pairs?"

Anne nodded, "So, you and Sasha."

"What about her?"

"How do you feel about her?"

"When I figure it out myself, I will let you know."

Anne didn't quite know what to make of that. In a way it gives her hope, Sprig will lighten up and start liking her, but at the same time it's strange that he doesn't seem to know himself.

"What do you mean?"

Sprig opened his mouth but before he could answer they arrived at their destination. Sprig was intrigued to find himself watching people climbing a fake climbing wall.

"Tell me country boy, have you ever climb?" Anne asked, "I mean I am in the bouldering club at school, so I am good at this, but I am curious if you are too."

"Have you ever climb an actual mountain without any support, where one false move or loose rock will send you falling down below?"

Anne shook her head, "No, should I?"

"I won't downplay your club. I am sure it's teaching you the proper skill, but until you actually experience like I have you won't fully understand it."

"Why did you climb mountains?" Anne asked.

"One of my friends Ivy is a wild girl at heart and I do enjoy spending time out there myself."

"To be honest I don't really like being out in the wild. I prefer the comforts of civilization."

"That's funny,"

"What?" Anne asked.

"Just that from what I have seen from you, you seem just as excited and fun-loving as her."

Before Anne could respond, Sasha approached them.

"I trust you two aren't getting too close when it's supposed to be us 4," Sasha told them.

Sprig raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out why she is acting like this. It's like she is jealous of him and Anne, but how could she? He already had alone time with her and they are together as a group. So what if he's talking to Anne, right now."

"No, of course not." Anne assured her nervously.

"Then let's continue doing things together as a group."

* * *

Hop Pop smiled as he noticed, the officer that pulled him over, was an attractive woman around his age.

"Hop Pop," Polly complained, "Now you are going to get in trouble."

"Relax Polly," Hop Pop responded with a smile, "Not like I am naked. Besides, once I put on the charms, I will get off scot-free."

Polly scoffed and prayed, that they won't get into much trouble. After a few moments the officer approached the window and Hop Pop opened it, with a confident smile.

"How can I help you officer?"

"Sir, I couldn't help, but notice you are only wearing boxers."

"Yeah, does it turn you on?"

"Hop Pop," Polly groaned.

To Polly's surprise the officer didn't seem mad. In fact she was actually turned on.

"Oh god," Polly mumbled, "I am even more envious that Sprig doesn't have to put up with this."

Polly noticed the officer hand Hop Pop a slip of paper and feared it was a ticket.

"Feel free to call me anytime," The officer said before leaving.

"Anytime," Hop Pop responded with a smile, "Well, Polly looks like your grandfather still has it."

Polly spent the rest of the car ride home bashing her head against the car seat.

* * *

Sprig and Anne put on the harness and got ready to climb.

"Hey," Anne began awkwardly, "About Sasha earlier."

"Don't worry about it let's just have some fun."

Anne simply nodded. She and Sprig started climbing and he found the experience to be a little water downed compared to the real thing. It wasn't boring per say, but doing it without safety gear made for a much more exciting time.

"You are a natural at this," Anne complimented.

"No, I'm barely paying attention," Sprig answered, effortlessly climbing up even higher, "Out there I could have easily slipped off and fell into the water below."

"Oh. That sounds…"

"To be honest after I got used to it, I found falling into the water to be a fun experience as well, but that could be just me."

"That's weird."

"I guess I try to find joy in everything, or at least that is what I'm told."

Anne smiled, "That sounds like a good thing to me. I mean…"

Anne gasped as she slipped and closed her eyes, but to her shock she wasn't falling. She opened her eyes and saw Sprig holding on to her hand. She lightly blushed as he looked at her, concerned.

"Are you ok?"

Anne nodded before grabbing on to the foot holds.

"Why?" Anne asked.

"Why did I save you?"

"Yeah, I appreciate it, but I don't understand why you would save me when I would be safely lowered to the ground."

"Instincts I guess," Sprig answered, "I just hate seeing a friend in trouble, so I helped out."

"Thank you."

"No problem that is what friends are for." Sprig responded before climbing higher.

Anne sighed as she watched Sprig move on. She blushed as she recalled his cute concerned face. Not only that, but she found herself liking his optimistic view of things. She didn't know anyone else that could find enjoyment in things that seem horrible.

"Not only do I see that you are cute, but I think I get why Sasha is interested in you," Anne mumbled before following Sprig.

* * *

Sprig and the girls were sitting at a table at the food court, enjoying a quick meal.

"So, Spriggy," Sasha began, "Are you enjoying things?"

"Yeah, things have been great."

Sprig felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. He lightly groaned when he saw it was his home phone number.

"Excuse me I have to take this," Sprig said before answering, "Hello Polly."

"Sprig, I have a bone to pick with you."

"What Polly?"

"Because you decided to spend time with girls, which I doubt is true, Hop Pop decided to pick me up in his boxers."

"He did?"

"Don't laugh. Not only that but he flirted with a female officer around his age and somehow managed to get her number."

"Really? Way to go Hop Pop."

"Sprig! I am angry you did this to me."

"Calm down Polly. How was I supposed to know Hop Pop would do that? Why don't you calm down and find something to watch?"

"Sprig…"

Sprig hung up on his sister and put his phone away.

"What was that about?" Anne asked.

"Just know my little sister was embarrassed."

"You have a little sister?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, her name is Polly and she is a bit of a brat, but we managed to have fun together." Sprig answered with a small smile.

Anne lightly blushed and smiled back. God, his optimism is contagious. Even when dealing with an annoying younger sibling, he managed to find some enjoyment in it. Sasha noticed this and felt a little annoyed, but decided not to say anything.

* * *

"I think we have time for one last activity," Sasha announced.

"What are we doing?" Sprig asked.

"How do you feel… about arts and crafts?" Marcy asked.

Sprig was a little stunned the shy Asian asked him, but managed to hide it.

"They're fun."

Marcy didn't respond and Sprig mentally sighed. He was little nervous around Marcy, as he could tell she didn't really talk much and only seem comfortable around the other girls. He hopes she is ok with his presence.

* * *

Sprig was at a table with Marcy, where they both were quietly painting a plaque. Sprig wasn't used to spending time with people that are usually this quiet. As much as he wanted conversation, he didn't want to make Marcy uncomfortable even more.

"That… looks nice," Marcy complimented.

"Oh. Thanks," Sprig responded awkwardly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sprig asked.

Marcy sighed and put down her plague, "You are used to people that talk more… and I am making you uncomfortable, aren't I?"

Sprig put down his plague and shook his head, "No need to apologize. I rather have you stay comfortable than making you do something you aren't used to."

Marcy smiled at the boy, making him smile back.

"You aren't comfortable around me, right?" Sprig asked nervously.

"No, I am," Marcy assured him nervously, "I just need time… before I am as comfortable around you, as I am around Anne and Sasha."

Sasha and Anne were watching the two, from their table.

"Looks like I was right," Anne said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's nice to see Marcy make friends with other people," Sasha agreed.

* * *

Sprig left the mall with the girls.

"Well, Spriggy, "Sasha began with a smile, "I hope you had fun."

"Yeah, it was a blast," Sprig answered with a smile.

Sasha lightly blushed, "It was our pleasure."

"There will be more to come too," Anne added with a smile of her own.

"There… are a lot of things we can do," Marcy managed to finish.

Before Sprig could respond, he saw Hop Pop approaching him and he could tell he was in just his boxers. Sprig mentally groaned, as he realized Polly likely put him up to it, so he will have to share the humiliation. Well, there is no stopping it. Might as well face the music. Joy.

"Sprig!" Hop Pop shouted from the car, "Your grandfather still has it and from what I see you are a chick magnet like me!"

That's family for you. They are always there to annoy or embarrass you at the worst possible moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, but I had huge writers block. Also Sprig being a blonde in this fic is due to me making the mistake of remembering it being blonde months after watching the show once and I learned it's orange the second time over between this and the second chapter. This is my attempt at having an explanation for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure how well this will do and it will likely just be more of a side story, but we'll see. It also won't be too long. It will just cover Sprig and Anne forming a friendship and Anne learning what a true friendship is like. Basically, her character arc in Season 1.


End file.
